


Kid Fears

by carolinecrane



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer likes the way Needy looks at her.  She doesn't think too hard about why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid Fears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dm21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dm21/gifts).



Needy answers the door wearing a white dress that hits her right above the knees, a bright red cape tied around her shoulders. The hood is pulled up over her forehead, blonde braids peeking out on either side. Jennifer looks her up and down, smirking at the way Needy blushes, then rolls her eyes and pushes past her into the house.

“Red Riding Hood? Seriously?”

“Where’s your costume?” Needy asks, ignoring Jennifer’s scorn the way she always does. 

“Trick or treating is for babies, I already told you that.” Jennifer doesn’t bother waiting for permission before she walks down the hall to Needy’s room, throwing herself down on Needy’s bed to let her shirt ride up over her stomach.

She can feel Needy’s eyes on her without looking, and she smiles to herself and squirms around a little, just to give her something to look at. There’s something about the way Needy looks at her, hunger and worship all rolled together in a desperate little package. Jennifer isn’t sure if it means that her best friend is in love with her or if Needy just wants to be her – she’s almost positive Needy doesn’t know either – but either way, Jennifer likes the way it feels.

“You promised,” Needy said, equal parts accusation and longing in that way only Needy can pull off. 

Jennifer rolls her eyes at the ceiling, thinks about refusing just because she knows she can. She can do whatever she wants and Needy won’t stay mad at her, but she will spend the whole night pouting, and Jennifer’s not in the mood.

“I don’t have a costume.”

She glances toward the doorway, catches sight of Needy’s flushed cheeks and the way her whole face lights up when she smiles. It’s the smile she only ever wears for Jennifer, and that’s the reason Jennifer lets herself be pulled up off the bed and toward Needy’s closet.

“You can wear one of mine,” Needy says, letting go of Jennifer to dig through her clothes for one of her old costumes. “I think my witch costume will fit you.”

“I’m not wearing that thing,” Jennifer says, frowning at the boring ankle-length dress Needy pulls out of the back of her closet. She pushes Needy out of the way and digs around until she finds what she’s looking for: Needy’s babydoll costume from three years ago, back when they were still young enough to get away with dressing up like babies.

“That’s so small,” Needy says, but her voice shakes a little when she says it, and Jennifer smiles to herself and crosses to the bathroom.

“It’s perfect,” Jennifer says, slamming the door in Needy’s face before she strips off her jeans and tank top to wriggle into the too-small dress. Ten minutes later she’s ransacked Needy’s bathroom for hair elastics and makeup, pulling her long hair into twin pony tails and painting bright spots of pink on her cheeks. She adjusts her bra as she emerges from the bathroom, the little blue dress barely grazing the tops of her thighs as she twirls in front of Needy.

“See? Perfect.”

Needy’s eyes are huge, cheeks nearly as red as her cape, and Jennifer decides it works with her costume. She loops her arm through Needy’s, smiling at the way Needy’s gaze slides sideways to steal a glance at the lace top of Jennifer’s bra where it’s peeking out of the top of the dress.

“Are you sure…?” Needy says, but Jennifer just rolls her eyes and grabs her hand to pull her back down the hall.

“You wanted to go out tonight, right? So let’s go,” Jennifer says, and when she pulls Needy out the front door, she follows just like she always does.


End file.
